Ry Emeras
| occupation = Co-Chief Engineer (Bridge Division) | title = | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Erel Otek | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = Ry Arlnan, Ry Naji(Deceased) | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Ry Emeras was the Bajoran co-chief engineer in the bridge division. (Star Trek: Defiant) Background Lieutenant Commander Ry Emeras was a very compassionate and insightful person, loved by all. She would have become a Vedek if she was not approached by the Emissary Benjamin Sisko to join Starfleet. She had been on the Defiant since its inaugural flight. A renowned freedom fighter during the occupation She is famous for her skill in breaking herself and others out of prison. Her largest breakout involved her captain and over one million other prisoners from a Romulan facility in the Badlands, a Romulan prison named Zy'yd on a planet named Yggdrassil. Relationships With Her Superiors Captain Jeffrey Bridges Friends first for many years, Ry enjoyed Captain Jeffrey Bridges uncompromising trust. It was so strong that she was the one Bridges trusted to find and rescue him after being arrested on false charges of murder, then illegally spirited away to the Romulan prison Zy'yd. When he finally returned to the ship, he gave a stern rejoiner to Admiral Bavrotti against any retaliation against his crew. "I'd better not hear anything but the highest commendation for my crew. They succeeded despite lack of support from Starfleet, and a conspiracy to divide and conquer by a Romulan agent." If there was anything that gave the Captain pause for concern, it was the Commander's single-minded determination to risk everything chasing even the slimmest of chances. He fretted that despite her uncanny ability to improvise her way out of almost any situation, eventually her luck would run out. Commander Mnet Ry became the focus of the Commander's twisted obsession following the aborted battle with the Defiant after their rescue of the Firefly. Romulan Senator Dreshek had transferred over to Mnet's ship, the Shin'Aqi for his triumphant return to Romulus. Fatigued, and suffering the aftereffects from his incarceration at Zy'yd, He made an offhand comment on how impressed he was with Commander Ry's engineering skills. A successful breakout of over one million prisoners was no small feat. From that moment on, Mnet became obsessed with the idea of 'testing' Commander Ry Emeras. He bided his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity. It presented itself at Destur Muht. The Cardassian spy, Gul Otek, had incapacitated Ry, and set explosives throughout the facility to cover his escape. It was a simple matter to detonate the explosives prematurely and sweep Ry Emeras into his clutches. His timing was off, and Ry was swept up into the explosion, suffering multiple concussive injuries. If not for the efforts of the Bajoran war criminal Doctor Yileroe Jaal, she would have died. Emeras recovered, but had suffered amnesia. That suited Mnet just fine. He ordered his warbird, the Shin'Aqi to the quarantined (and ecologically fragile) Cardassian system Docent Sigma. A lifeform, Moth Astra, lived amongst the rings surrounding one of the planets. He intended to solicit Commander Ry's help to murder them all. "Do you not see? They are suffering! It would be a mercy!" Emeras, despite her loss of memory, remained true to her nature and thwarted Mnet's plans for mass murder. She was rescued by Gul Otek, and picked up by Lt. Darcy in the Firefly. Commander Mnet met his end in a shuttle as he made his escape at the hands of Rentor Kendrick Legate Negresk Cardassian Central Command Supreme Leader Legate Negresk arranged for the release of Gul Otek's two half Bajoran children at the behest of Ry following her rescue at Docent Sigma. He was impressed with the warrior part of her nature, as well as the rather large collection of weapons on the wall in her quarters. They even engaged in a friendly duel using bladed weapons. Gul Erel Otek Ry first met the Cardassian spy Gul Otek when he was on Bajor, disguised as a Bajoran. Like Ry, he had information that indicated a nearby supply of sedillium, a compound needed by Cardassia for weapons production. Their information led them to a Bajoran temple. Desperate to find the Sedillium, Otek broke cover and held Ry, along with Dr Laine hostage. His attempt was thwarted by the timely arrival of Lieutenant Magas Brel. He made his escape from Starfleet custody on Destur Muht, during a feigned rescue mission. He incapacitated Commander Ry and set the facility to explode, giving her rescuers plenty of time to get to her. The explosives went off prematurely, resulting in the (apparent) death of Ry and Lt. Magas. Not accepting what the evidence was telling him, Otek determined that Ry was alive, but someone wanted to insure no one would come looking. Further investigation revealed the perpetrator was the mad Romulan Commander Mnet, and that he had taken her to Docent Sigma. He contacted Senator Dreshek as well as Tom Backus to solicit Romulan and Federation aid. Following her successful rescue, and in subsequent weeks, Ry and Otek fell in love to the surprise and consternation of their friends, allies and shipmates on both sides. Following a pitched battle with the Romulans, Otek had been injured. Blind in both eyes, deaf in one ear, Ry asked him to marry her. He consented, and the ceremony was conducted by both a Bajoran Vedek and a Cardassian Dae'Entar. Starfleet, now fully aware of their relationship, sent a LT Deijenko to Defiant and take Ry into custody. Captain Bridges alerted Otek, and he managed to safely shepherd her away out of Federation space. With Her Peers Lieutenant Commander Tom Backus Emeras and her Co-Chief Engineer Tom Backus shared a strong brother-sister bond. So much so that when Emeras was caught up in the explosion at Destur Muht, Tom was the only one who believed she was still alive. He was shortly joined in his belief by Counselor Holubiak, LCDR Barton, Rentor Kendrick and the recently rescued Ry Arlnan. Tom's feelings were later justified when he was contacted by her betrayer, Gul Otek, insisting Ry was alive. Their bond was also demonstrated months later when Ry, overwhelmed by the hostility during the peace negotiations, disappeared from ship's sensors. With the remainder of the crew desperately searching without success, Tom found her on the Moon Six. When the romance between Ry and Otek became public knowledge, Tom was the first accept it, though not without some difficulty. Lieutenant Commander Kit Barton Following her rescue from Docent Sigma, Doctor Laine asked Kit to take a look at a brain scan of Ry's head. What she thought was scar tissue from Yileroe Jaal's surgery, was in fact a Cardassian variation of a design of Kit's creation. Implanted in prisoners, or even agents, the devices detonates when exposed certain conditions, such atmospheric pressure, temperature, weather. Despite his best attempts to render the device inert, Kit wasn't certain that the device had been fully deactivated. as a consequence, he told Ry that she shouldn't return to Bajor until such time as the device was confirmed as inert. Otherwise, she could end up a vegetable, or worse, dead. Since then, Kit has worked round the clock to find a way to fully render the device harmless. Commander Laine Rael One of Doctor Laine's biggest complaints was Ry insisting; "I'm fine" when she wasn't. Despite this, Ry and Laine were the closest of friends. When she returned following the rescue mission at Docent Sigma, Rael told her; "I'm mad as hell at you! Don't tell me you're fine when you're not! From that point on, Ry never used the words "I'm fine" again. Rentor Kendrick A childhood friend, Rentor and Ry jointly owned a cargo transport The Moon Six. Rentor came to Ry's assistance on multiple occasions, The most notable being the rescue of Captain Bridges and many others from the Romulan prison, Zy'yd. Rentor was infamous for addressing Ry as "Sweetheart", "Darling", "My Dear", and numerous other affectations. Following the explosion at Destor Muht, along with Ry's (apparent) demise, It was Rentor, along with Ry's rescued brother, Arlnan that approached Tom Backus to tell him they shared his belief that Emeras was alive. Later, joined by Gul Otek, They mounted a rescue mission that eventually freed her. During the rescue, however, Rentor was stabbed by Mnet with a poisoned blade. Rentor retained enough strength to intercept the renegade Romulan in a shuttlecraft, stun him and rigged it to self destruct. Ry then transferred ownership of the Moon Six to one of Rentor's other business partners. He then renamed the ship; "Rentor's Regards". Tom Riker Ry knew Thomas Riker from her days in the resistance. Tom told her that Arlnan had been captured by the Cardassians during an attack on their base. He was performing orbital patrol when the attack occurred. Almost everyone in the base died, save Arlnan. Tom blamed himself for the casualties. Emeras did not, and assured him she knew he did everything he could. Ry Arlnan Emeras had not seen her older brother Arlnan in years, despite the fact they were both in the Bajoran Resistance. Unlike Emeras, who left to join Starfleet at the request of the Emissary, Arlnan remained with the resistance, staying in the fight until he was captured. He remained in custody until rescued from the Cardassian facility on Destur Muht. Wanting to be close to his surviving sister, he opened a shop on the Deep Space 9 promenade. "Moon Six". Doctor Yileroe Jaal Following the premature explosion after the aborted rescue attempt on Destor Moot, Ry fell into the clutches of "The Butcher of Ilvia" Bajoran war criminal Doctor Yileroe Jaal. During the occupation he was responsible for numerous medical experiments on his fellow Bajorans, resulting in death, permanent maiming or brain damage. During his initial exam he discovered the Commander had brain injury unique to his research. No one else could have identified and corrected Ry's condition, because neither the Federation nor the Bajor governments had any clue of the nature of this injury. All of Yileroe's research that he hadn't taken with him had been destroyed as an atrocity. Despite the success with the procedure, a side effect was the Commander suffered temporary amnesia. As a favor, he asked Mnet if he could keep her with him as a companion or the like. "I can't go home. And I want to take part of home with me. And if I can't go home, then neither will she." To insure his twisted plan was brought to fruition, during the surgery procedure he implanted a bomb in Ry's head, set to go off if she returned to Bajor. With Her Subordinates Lieutenant Magas Brel Memorable Quotes ☀ “''If the wing of a breath can give rise to a great wind on the other side of a planet, imagine when two people whose worlds are at war clasp hands to work together, anything becomes possible.”'' External link *Star Trek Database - Audio Fics Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Star Trek: Defiant Category:Bajorans